Our Story
by 0 Jordinio 0
Summary: AU - From Pokemon XY Episode 60 - One failure isn't the end of the world. Serena is reminded of that. And the fact that she has another dream, one she'd had a long time before ever even hearing about Showcases. He came for her, like he always did. One-Shot/Drabble. Companion piece to 'Champion Of The Orre Region'.


**Ugh, I wasn't happy with how this turned out at all, the quality of this writing was terrible. I wrote it on my old laptop, which has a problem with the keys, they sometimes don't type the word when I click on the key. Such a pain - It made me get rather frustrated...and so this went a completely different way from how I planned it. I'll definitely stick to writing on my PC from now on, I tell you.**

 **Anyway, this is an AU that takes place in episode 60 of XY. The episode where Serena fails her first performance and cuts her hair. Just a quick little one shot or drabble.**

 **Edit: I forgot to mention, this can be thought of as a companion piece to 'Champion Of The Orre Region'.**

* * *

I needed a bit of time alone to compose myself.

I don't know how long I stood there, but after returning Fennekin and Pancham to their pokeballs – I stood and stared into the vast distance across the sea. Watching as the beautiful morning sun rose slowly and majestically over the horizon.

And like always. When I was feeling lost, when I was scared and when I felt all alone..

He came.

"There you are."

Like he always did.

It was a simple statement, said softly from behind me. I almost jumped out of my skin in fright, a yelp tearing its way up my throat. Only, the strong, comforting hand on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks.

Despite how I longed to hear that warm voice every single day. Despite how much his mere presence filled my days with joy...I was determined not to turn and look at him.

I couldn't let him see the pathetic mess I was right now. Despite my resolve, I could still feel the swollen, itchy sensation in my eyes. Still felt moist tears on the surface of my eyelashes. I couldn't let him see the bloodshot mess my eyes had probably become.

I still felt so embarrassed, so humiliated. I wasn't strong like him, who could laugh off a loss as easily as breathing, who took it in stride and used it as another experience to make himself better, and even stronger.

I didn't have courage like him who could hop across Drifblim floating between massive gaps between mountain ledges. I didn't have willpower like him, who stood on sprained ankles just because he feared that I was hurt.

"...Serena," he sighed softly from behind me, gently releasing my shoulder. For a brief moment, I felt relief thinking that he'd leave me alone for now and wouldn't see the pathetic state I was in.

What a stupid thought. I've always known he wasn't like that.

There was a small shuffling behind me, and I caught slow movement in the corner of my eye. He stepped around me, blocking my view of the rising sun. Quickly, I looked towards our feet, closing my eyes.

He sighed again.

"What's wrong Serena?" he asked softly, I almost shivered when one of his strong, yet gentle hands brushed across my cheek.

Dozens of different emotions surged within me, but in the end I could only grasp onto mortification. I shook my head, refusing to look up at meet his eyes. I knew I'd have to if I opened my eyelids. I wouldn't be able to not look him in the eyes if I opened them.

He always did that. Stared straight into my eyes when we talked. Those beautiful, burning amber eyes of his always felt like they were peering right through me, laying bare everything that I am in front of him.

His gaze was that powerful.

Gently, his hand brushed back downwards my cheek before resting under my chin. Slowly and ever so softly he pushed my chin up. I felt hot breath on my lips, my cheeks flushing dark under his touch, but still I with all my lacking willpower kept my eyes firmly shut tight.

I was so pathetic. This closeness between us, I wanted nothing more. Eight years I'd waited to see this boy again, this boy that shone so brightly. And now, the closeness I desired with him more than anything in the world...I was refusing it because of how much I embarrassed myself in that Showcase.

Ash let out a soft hum. I felt him moving, and despite my resolve to not open my eyes...they almost flew open from the sheer shock I felt when he gently pressed his forehead against mine.

"There's nothing wrong with not being perfect at something on your first try," he said suddenly, his voice barely more than a whisper.

It took everything I had not to shiver as his breath tingled across my nose and lips.

For the first time though, since he got here...I spoke.

"T-that's easy for you t-to say," I replied, squashing my meekness as best I could, "W-when it comes to your dream, you chase after it so passionately – you're so strong you can just punch right though whatever obstacles get in your way."

And I meant it. Ash was different from any trainer I've ever met or heard of. Even toddlers learn the pros and cons of type match-ups. It was the most basic knowledge of training pokemon.

But he didn't care. He punched logic in the face. He stood his ground, he never backed down and refused to bend his knees to anything, whether that be type advantage or overwhelming strength. Ash took it all head on and never faltered, not once.

"Serena...that's because I'm an idiot," He replied almost instantly, his voice taking on a matter-of-fact tone.

My eyes flew open, I couldn't help it. He said it so bluntly, without pause and without even an ounce of shame in his voice.

I found myself staring into those amber eyes I love so much, they were mere inches from my own and crinkling with delight. On reflex I tried to jerk back, but he kept my steady, his hand still cupping my chin sternly, but still ever so gently.

"I'm an idiot Serena and stubborn to the point of it being unhealthy," he told me, yet his eyes never dulled for a second and I could glimpse a blinding grin beneath where our eyes met, "I refused to let anyone tell me how to train my pokemon Serena, this is my story and nobody else's."

His eyes practically began to vibrate with passion, "And y'know what Serena?" he questioned me abruptly. I didn't even get the chance to reply before he continued, "I pushed and pushed and somehow, I turned my greatest weakness...into my greatest strength."

His hand moved from my chin so quick I almost missed it. Trailing up behind my neck and bunching itself lightly within my now cut hair.

He pulled back lightly, and now I could see his tan face in its entirety. His burning amber eyes, shining brighter than even the sun rising on the horizon, his grin replaced with a small, set smile that oozed a delicious confidence that almost made my legs give out beneath me.

"I believe in you Serena," he said, "You can do anything you want in this world, all you have to do...is push back."

I wanted to do something, say anything. But I couldn't. I could feel the heat flushing on my face, my mind was pleasantly blank and my words were caught in my throat.

He leaned forward and to my utter astonishment, I felt his lips softly pressing against my forehead. He pulled back, looking me in the eye again, that utterly confident smile still on his face, "I like your hair," he commented, "It really brings out your eyes."

I could practically feel the steam rising from my head, "T-thank you," I managed to stutter out. Oh come on Serena! We were so close! Why can't I just open my mouth and say the words?

Gritting my teeth, I forced my mouth open. "A-Ash!" I managed again to grit out.

Before I could continue, I felt his hand leaving my hair. He placed a finger atop my lips, stopping me from saying anything else. "You don't have to say anything right now," he said, his head cocking to the side slightly, "Take all the time you need Serena, and someday soon, when you have the strength you want...we can see about turning this into _our_ story."

Yes, like always he came. For eight years he had. Even when we were apart, just the memory of that young boy who's shoulder even then seemed so broad managed to uplift my spirit. Soothe the fear I felt, the sadness that plagued me.

Yes, one day I'd have the strength to tell him. Maybe then, I can finally get the happily ever after I always dreamed of.


End file.
